


Hush

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompter who wanted furtive sex with people in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Will catches him as he returns from the bathroom, snagging his hand and backing him against the wall roughly.

“Hey-” Chris jerks at the touch then goes a little boneless when Will starts mouthing at his neck with no preliminaries, winding one thigh between his legs. They’ve been teasing each other all night between drinks and laughter, caught in the raucous energy of a room full of people unwinding and unraveling. Mostly everyone has moved on — to another party or their own homes — leaving straglers curled on sofas and the floor under blankets provided for anyone who doesn’t really feel like leaving.

 Chris hadn’t wanted to; sometimes it’s nice to be surrounded by friends like this, in a place where he doesn’t have to watch his words or his actions. Where he can relax and take his time instead of rushing and rushing from one project to the next, where he doesn’t have to be so damned careful.

So they’d stayed, later and later into the night, moving from flirting and casual touching to the sort of kissing that was just a hair over the line of too much, creating the sort of energy that doesn’t  dissipate without action. Action Will seems to have decided to take now. The room is mostly dark, but definitely not dark enough that they won’t be seen if someone wakes up and looks their way.

“Will,” Chris tries to stifle a giggle, lets himself be pressed into the corner. Someone on the sofa nearest to them shifts in their sleep. He thinks it might be Cam.  “ _Will_.” He hisses.

“Shut up,” Will pulls him carefully and quietly down onto a pile of blankets he must have moved.  “If you don’t want them to hear you.” He whispers it against Chris’ ear, shivers alight and spill down his spine. He’d like to protest; or at least pretend that he has some sort of real protest, but Will’s had him so worked up all night; he’s hard in an instant, hard and so horny it makes it impossible to think past  _get off now._

“We all know you’re the one with noise control issues.” Chris speaks low against the skin of his cheek. Will pulls away: backlit, his face is hidden in shadows. Chris smiles against the dark press around them in the unlit room. He knows Will can’t see it and it doesn’t matter because it’s not for him. It’s  _because_  of him, it’s something Chris can’t help, the way Will makes him feel too hot under his skin and sexy wicked, sensual and in control of something that never felt really his before.

As if to contradict himself, Chris gasps again when Will starts to mouth at his collarbone, “Don’t stop,” he begs, fisting his hand in the soft cotton of Will’s shirt, “You feel so good…god-.”

“You’ve been making me crazy all night,” For all that he looks slight, Will is heavy over him, plastering him against the unforgiving floor beneath the blankets. “Fuck, Chris, you look so good tonight, you make me want you so bad.” Someone breathes deep then sighs, the rustle of blankets from elsewhere in the room sound startlingly loud. They could totally get busted like this, anyone could see them if they walk by or listen hard enough.

“ _Quieter_.” His lips are wet against Will’s, voice hushed between kisses. Despite his warning, the thought that they could get caught spills like fire in him, how much he likes the idea of doing something kind of forbidden is surprising. Chris is still a little hazy with tequila and they both smell a little of drinking and sweat and party. It’s hard to care though, when Will’s legs are tangled with his, hands pulling his shirt up and up so that one can splay over the contracting of his stomach. He’s breathing so hard it is definitely audible, exhaling in almost whimpers he’s barely keeping in.

Chris winds his arms around Will, tucks them under the hem of his t-shirt and skirts them below the waistband of his jeans, moving his hips against Will’s. He tries to roll onto his side a little to line their pelvises just right, tilting his head to encourage more nips and kisses. He bites back a gasp when Will grinds back into him with purpose.

From across the room he hears someone mumble — he thinks Mia — but can’t bring himself to stop.  _What if_ , he thinks. What if someone does see? He imagines someone else’s eyes on them, how they might look, bodies roiling and shameless. How they sound in the dark big room, gasping quietly but so brim full of pleasure and completely wanton. This time he really does whimper.

“Shhh,”  Will cups the side of his face in his palm, wide and warm, directs him into a kiss that’s indulgent slow heat. “You have to be quiet.”

“We’re gonna get caught,” he breathes it between kisses, hands impatiently pushing under Will’s pants to cup his ass.  He feels so close already, right on the edge but still wanting more. He wants to push and test and see how far he’s willing let himself take this. Will’s skin feels so hot, butter smooth against his palms. He needs more; needs to share this frenzy building and building inside him.  Chris lets his free fingers fumble at the button of Will’s pants.

“Oh god, you  _want_  that.” Will says with quiet realization; licking into Chris’ mouth around the words. He shimmies a little so that Chris can open the flaps of his pants and push them down just enough, tucking his boxers under his balls. It’s too dark to really see anything, but Chris knows his balls will be pulled up tight, cock long and reddening. He thumbs the top, it’s damp with the start of precome. “Oh  _shit_ ,” Will whispers, thrusting a little into the loose circle of his grip. “You  _want_  them to see, don’t you?”

 _Oh my god_ , Chris bites his lip and  _throbs_. He  _does_  want that he realizes — wants to put on a show, to display how well Will’s body knows his body, their bodies gorgeous and lithe and practiced. Wants  _everybody_  to see the way he lets Will’s fuck him into pleasure so deep it leaves him boneless and shivering in the aftermath.

“Shut up,” he bites Will’s neck, the taught tendon running up it’s length. Revels in the too loud gasp he elicits. He feels so much, lewd and a little dirty and so fucking turned on it hurtsin ways he never imagined he might. Chris props himself on his elbow, kisses Will so filthy they both moan helplessly, “Shut up and fuck—- god,” he tries to catch his breath, to quiet his words against the stretch of Will’s skin. As hot as the idea of being watched it, he  _really_ doesn’t want to be interrupted. “I’m going to blow you, and you need to be quiet. If I hear any noise, I’m going to stop.”

“Fuck, Chris,  _oh god_ , y-yeah-” Will whimpers. “ _Yes_.”

“Will,” Chris nudges his face with his nose, leans closer. “Fuck my mouth. Fuck me hard and don’t stop until I’ve swallowed  _everything_  you give me.”

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Will whispers. Chris thinks he hears something in the room around them then, another murmur that might be a giggle. He bites back his own urge to laugh, exhilarated by revelation, the giddy rush of heat and desire, and  _god_ , he never,  _ever_  would have thought he’d like this sort of thing. That exhibitionism would make him feel like  _this_. Powerful and glowing bright like sex personified.

Will’s cock is so hot, the taste of his arousal not sweet but  _right_ , it’s something he loves every time among countless times they’ve fucked and tasted each other. He breathes deep then swallows, takes everything he can in. Impatiently, he grips Will’s hip with nails dug in to encourage him to move.

It’s not careless, the way Will works in, obeys and trusts Chris’ words.  Chris leaves his hand wrapped around Will’s hip, slides his thumb into the crease of his groin. They move together; Will rolls onto his back so that Chris can hover over him, between his legs, head held by Will’s strong hands, threaded through his hair and gripping so tight it hurts.

Shameless and undone, Will fucks up into his mouth hard. He fucks up and rolls and grinds himself into what Chris is giving him, pushing and pushing until he’s a little deeper, further than Chris has ever been able to take. He breathes as well as he can, fights the urge to gag, even when the thought of it heats him too. He realizes that he wants that too, wants to be so well used that Will forgets to care and just does it, does and does him.

Chris almost doesn’t realize Will is about to come, he’s so lost in the haze of breathing and swallowing and working Will the best he can with suction and wet. Will barely tenses, and just before he comes his legs tighten and he absolutely floods Chris’s mouth with it, slippery and light tang, so, so much that he can’t swallow it all and some slips out, down to his chin.

“Chris, oh fu-  _shitshitshit_ \- oh god  _Chris_ ,” Will drags him up with hands that are rough. He flops onto Will with a grunt, then closes his eyes, shocked by Will’s tongue on and in his mouth, sucking what’s left of his spunk down. His cock throbs on the edge of pain from holding back when he grinds it against Will’s thigh. Chris moans then, humps and moves helplessly against Will, the sound of their kisses lush and filthy. He’s so close now, hands bracketing Will’s head to brace himself. Chris knows that if he pulled away right now, he’d see the slant of Will’s eyes, the way his face radiates love and satisfaction in the moments just after.  

“Love you, love you, love you so much.” Chris isn’t as quiet then; he’s undone and so, so close to coming. Will pushes him up a little, gets hands between their bodies to undo and push Chris’ pants down, enough to expose his ass and his dick; anyone could see this and he really doesn’t fucking care right now, not when Will is holding his hand up to his mouth.

“Lick,” Will orders. So Chris does, gets his hand as slick as he can when he’s high strung and barely held together.

“Oh fuck, this is going to be so fast,” Chris bites out, then moans too loud when Will’s hand wraps around him, pumps him sure and rough and with incredible intention to get him off.

Between ragged breaths Chris somehow hears another laugh and the shush of someone trying to quiet it and realizes that they  _definitely_  have an audience. It’s that realization that slams him so hard he comes suddenly, all over Will’s hand and stomach, making loud, helpless noises. Some part of him is so aware that they can hear them, whoever they are, and  _loves_  it. He throbs and groans and aches through coming and it’s long, lasts and lasts, the sort of orgasm that lingers in your muscles and bones and memory.

“Oh god,” He tries to whisper then. It’s not his best effort, but it’s what he can muster. His whole body feels like Jello and he’s shaking, trembling in the after.

“They totally heard us.” Will’s voice is smiling. Chris tucks his head into the warm curve of neck and bites back giddy laughter. Will smells like sweat and feels like the familiar body post-sex he’s so accustomed to now.  “You  _loved_  that. Such a dirty boy.”

“Mmmmhmm,” He shimmies his pants up just enough to cover his ass and tuck himself in before reaching to help Will with his. Chris drapes himself comfortably over Will, ignoring the discomfort of come between their bellies, their shirts still rucked up under their arms. He’ll have to get up soon, clean up a little, but right now he’s fawn limbed and sleepy, completely loath to move. Will’s hands smooth over his body, calming and familiar sweet. Chris gives in to it, absolutely revels in the easy way Will can make him desperate and shameless and naked with desire. It’s a good feeling, he thinks. One he doesn’t ever want to stop having.  His lips brush just under Will’s ear, a whisper of a kiss.

Chris doesn’t say anything else because he knows Will doesn’t need him to.


End file.
